Gentle
by qualls1
Summary: Even if he will not admit it... Hiruma is gentle. But only to one person. HxM please enjoy all three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gentle is my new little story that is basically a little OOC. But please either way, R&R! Flames and fires are expected if you want the characters to be perfect. That is fine and I will try harder to do what you all wish. Have fun reading this and stay on fanfiction. –Qualls1

_Gentle feelings…_

Never did I expect to be gentle. I mean, seriously! ****! I look now at my laptop and then at the time. 10:00 pm.

Why does she have to make me feel so bad? I never feel this bad, never. Why her? Why is she the only **** one who can make me guilty?

I `tched` before leaving my VIVO laptop on the bed and reaching for my coat, cursing all the time. It didn't take words to tell the hotel manager to keep people out of my room. I didn't like the maids roaming through my stuff.

Reaching her house didn't take long either, mainly cause I have every team member under my watch. How do you think I figured out about that **** manager crying? I never thought that what I would say would really mater and affect her like it was doing now.

I didn't want to wake her mother up, for fear that she might freak and call the police. I scare people as you know….

I scaled the tree by her window swiftly. Her sobs could be heard from the ground. `**** manager…` I thought as I slid her window open.

"H-Hiruma kun!" she gasped as my feet hit the hard wood flooring.

Her face quickly turned red hot with the anger she had just been putting into tears. She was in her PJs like she was in the video cam but I could see her face more clearly. Yeah, I had done some damage. Her eyes were still their prettiest blue in the ires, but were puffy and red.

"You- you're a jerk!" she screeched while pounding on my chest.

"I know."

"And- and you suck!" she bawled.

"I know, Anezaki…" I breathed on her ear.

"You- you didn't… you…" she sobbed. Slowly, she began to slump into my arms. Her pounding hadn't affected me as bad as this was. It brought out this weird feeling…. I didn't like it. But I made no move to shove her off. I let my back hit the window softly, making sure we didn't fall back.

"H-Hiruma…!" she cried into my chest. Yeah, this hurt. A lot. ****.

I cradled her like that for what seemed like forever. "What exactly did I say to you again?" I asked, only to get another hard hit to the chest.

Okay there is the first one, and the others will not be connected.

How was it?


	2. Hugging x Hiruma!

This is the second one. Enjoy.

_Gentle hugs…_

Mamori's POV

I didn't expect Hiruma to do this. It was unexpected from him. He didn't just go around and hug girls who were feeling pissed about their boyfriends dumping them.

I hadn't even noticed him being in the same room. "H-Hiruma!" I stuttered.

He hadn't answered. He just didn't care about what I had to say. It was understandable at the time. I didn't argue, I just raped my arms around him. It surprised him. He let out a breath that he had been holding. I giggled, I never knew he was nervous about girls!

"Kekeke, what's so funny, **** manager?" he chuckled. I smiled against his shirt.

"You give good hugs."

"Oh- ho! So the disciplinarian has a soft side for rebels? That's never good."

Normally I would have complained about him making fun of my duty… but right now I felt so, at peace!

"You should hug people more often." I laughed.

He hissed from above, letting go. I let out a whimper of protest. He only smiled and grabbed his laptop out of nowhere. I couldn't believe my eyes… had he just given me a real smile. It looked…good on him.

How was that one? The next one will be good to, I'll have them kiss, okay?


	3. Warm kisses

Okay let's see how this one plays out, shall we?

_Gentle kisses…_

Author's POV

It wasn't like them what so ever to stay after class hours in the math room.

He had practice as did she… so what could be their reason for staying this long. Oh, that's right… they had just engaged in a large conversation about their success in winning against the white knights.

"We finally did it…, Hiruma-kun." She sighed, settling her head into her arms, mimicking his posture.

They faced each other with looks of similar success. His were long awaited while hers were young yet just as strong… was there more? Were their looks hiding something from others sight? Was this true? If so, then what?

"Yeah, I guess we did." He sighed.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You didn't curse." She giggled.

"Would you rather I did?" he teased. She laughed more surely.

He stared as she seemed to brighten… just from his words? He suddenly became frightened by how close their faces were. If he really wanted to… could he not just… maybe… or would his actions come as punished? He buried his chin into his arms and looked out the window. The orange sun left shadows playing across his lean face. He wanted to. So very badly.

"Hiruma… kun?" she asked, a hint of worry tainting her voice. He hated it when she babied him… but he loved it all the same.

"Yeah… Anezaki?" he answered. She blinked in surprise at his new use of names. "Er… are you alright. I mean I don't mean to bother you but…." She placed a hand on his forehead from sheer habit. She was overly shocked when he took it from his fore head and held it in his hand. She looked into his eyes and saw something. It was the same power that she had seen in his eyes after they had won. Powerful and strong. Yet… gentle.

"Hiruma…." She basically whispered. It was around that time that she realized how close their faces where. His eyes became half lidded and continued as hers did. His lips slowly brushed onto hers. It wasn't as horrible as she had expected… yet never had she ever been kissed like this. He was all new to her now. It was like a new level was this a bad thing? Or was it something that she had wanted forever?

Anyway, his lips soon claimed hers. She moved with him and felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip. And gradually, she opened up for him. Knowing that he would be gentle with her.

I like this one better… I guess. I'm in sorta a bad mood… forgive me. Please feel free to R&R. I SHALL BRACE MYSELF AGAINST THE FLAMES THAT WILL BE THROWN. Hopefully not though. Kekeke?


End file.
